Lizardus
The loyal and faithful Lizardus are quiet natured creatures preferring their own thoughts, although when greeted friendly they may choose to communicate. They like to do their own thing and never take anything too seriously. Lizardus are quite clumsy and although they have wings they are too small for flight, even when fully grown. Lizardus produce Reptiles Scales as their secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The Lizardus hatchling has a happy and calm nature. Curious of its surroundings, it loves to touch and discover everything surrounding it. Lizarduslike to rest often, but not always asleep, as they never wish to miss a thing. The hatchling's friendly character when greeted wins them friends easily. All Lizardus are born with characteristic white spirals markings on their legs which they keep throughout their entire lifetime. Child The Lizardus child can be quite clumsy with its massive feet and bulky body, and can be seen stumbling across the most minor of things. They often need to take regular breaks to refresh their energy reserves. They are respectful of both their owners and the other dragon species. Teenager The gentle Lizardus teenager can be a little stubborn at times, but that's part of being a teenager. Their wings are at max growth by now, but because of their body size, they use them to keep their massive bodies cool. Adult The trustworthy adult Lizardus have now reached their full growth, and their legs have become very muscular. Their lage bodies make them clumsy, and they have a tendency of being lazy, often watching preferring to watch the activity than participate. They are quite intelligent and always friendly to others. Ancient The friendly ancient Lizardus has become even lazier; they can often be seen just relaxing in a comfy spot, watching the others and their antics. Although very experienced in real life, they can still act quite silly when they want to, giving them that lovable character. They love to watch the others in their activities, and can become quite anxious if they find themselves alone. Lizardus1Egg.gif|Lizardus Egg Lizardus Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Air Lizardus Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Earth Lizardus Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Fire Lizardus Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Water Lizardus Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - SIlver Lizardus Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Lizardus Hatchling - Gold Lizardus Air 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Air Lizardus Earth 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Earth Lizardus Fire 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Fire Lizardus Water 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Water Lizardus Silver 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Silver Lizardus Gold 2 Child.gif|Lizardus Child - Gold Lizardus Air 3Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Air Lizardus Earth 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Earth Lizardus Fire 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Fire Lizardus Water 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Water Lizardus Silver 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Silver Lizardus Gold 3 Teen.gif|Lizardus Teen - Gold Lizardus Air 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Air Lizardus Earth 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Earth Lizardus Fire 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Fire Lizardus Water 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Water Lizardus Silver 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Silver Lizardus Gold 4 Adult.gif|Lizardus Adult - Gold Lizardus Air 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Air Lizardus Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Earth Lizardus Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Fire Lizardus Water 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Water Lizardus Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Silver Lizardus Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Lizardus Ancient - Gold